


弟弟背叛定律

by XunLililili



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: “弟弟”这个词似乎天生就该和“背叛”划个等号。该隐谋杀了亚伯，洛基给奥丁带来一场诸神黄昏，赛特把欧西里斯分成十四块……但丁当然不会属于那个行列。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 2





	弟弟背叛定律

**Author's Note:**

> ※去年接的稿，说好三个月解禁现在三月之期已到金主说我可以放出来啦！  
> ※mvmd，常识改变梗，很短，很ooc

“弟弟”这个词似乎天生就该和“背叛”划个等号。该隐谋杀了亚伯，洛基给奥丁带来一场诸神黄昏，赛特把欧西里斯分成十四块……

维吉尔找回那点少得可怜的记忆里没有这些神话，想来伊娃念给兄弟俩的睡前故事都经过精挑细选，净选了些兄友弟恭的版本来说。

因此维吉尔就挺心满意足顺理成章地当全世界背叛哥哥的弟弟们都不存在。

但丁当然也不会属于那个行列。

大多数洗脑手段对拿非利人派不上用场，可魔界做了几千年玩弄人心的营生，总归是让新任魔王大人找到了办法；如今他的恶魔猎人不过是忘掉了段无关紧要的、反目成仇的破落回忆，再把“和兄长做爱”当作一种常识灌进但丁的脑子里——

他那永远不会背叛的弟弟正骂骂咧咧扯掉外套。但丁打小就喜欢红色，做了恶魔猎人更是懒到不行，同款的衣服他买了八件；那件红外套在外面几场战斗里大概溅了血沾了灰，倒也不太显脏。

维吉尔就坐在沙发上，饶有兴味地看但丁剥掉那层熟红的果皮，露出二十岁青年该有的洁白果肉来。

但丁从不去健身房，当然也有不去健身房的资本：继承天使似无暇的表皮下面是遗传自恶魔的匀称肌肉，阿瑞斯与阿芙洛狄特共同予这具身体以祝福，生死与绝境雕出一只无论何时都紧绷绷的小豹子来，在战场和夜场都该所向披靡。

维吉尔扯小豹子脱到一半的白衬衫到身前来接吻。他们是从不背叛彼此的双胞胎兄弟，连唇形都契合，紊乱的呼吸和潮红的脸色都是同频；只是但丁总忘了换气，骂骂咧咧推开维吉尔的嘴巴。

但丁长得够漂亮，在这个世界最穷最阴暗的焦土上也漂亮得珠光宝气：珠是眼珠的珠——像是最昂贵的蓝玉髓，挖出来就能放在上流社会拍卖会上做压轴。一样的蓝，却总比维吉尔多几分热烈。

维吉尔接吻时看着这双眼睛想：他真像玫瑰。维吉尔在成为半天使半恶魔前是见了太多种花儿的人类大少爷，最不稀罕的就是玫瑰，嫌弃它开得太艳也太俗；但他的胞弟实在太像玫瑰，像情人节第二天街头的玫瑰，前一天价格翻了五番，后一天就叫人踩碎了花冠花叶花刺，红艳艳黏糊糊地成了又艳又俗但漂亮且颓丧的垃圾。

焦土玫瑰俯下身去扯开维吉尔的腰带给他口交，表情还是顶不耐烦的，仿佛这活儿像吃饭喝水打恶魔一样是个麻烦的日常任务，偏偏那口腔里的舌头缠人又软热，舔得挺认真，脸颊上也顶出一个乖顺的弧度来，给最桀骜的灵魂平添了点逆来顺受的颜色；维吉尔射在他嘴里，满足得看着但丁喉结抖动出小小的弧度。

维吉尔喜欢看但丁桀骜，也喜欢看但丁逆来顺受，也许拿非利人天生就带了点儿疯狂和二极化的因子。他想。

但丁的衣服本来脱到一半，现在乱糟糟地堆在身上，像不太合格的遮羞布。可惜但丁倒是不知道羞，那可怜的白布料就彻底没了作用，被衣服的主人一把扯下甩在地上。

“来做吧维吉尔，”收起爪子和獠牙的小豹子脑袋还靠在他大腿上，挺嫌弃地吐出嘴里的玩意儿，“明天还有委托呢。”

于是维吉尔任由但丁把他摁在沙发上扯外套，扯得没章法，维吉尔挺贵的风衣和但丁的地摊货一起在地上滚了一圈，沾了灰。

但丁嘴角还沾了点说不清道不明的液体，闪着泛冷的光，致力于蹭脏他哥的脸和胸膛。维吉尔挺嫌弃地接下这个吻。

两具年轻而相似的肉体在狭窄的沙发上碰出水做的火花。但丁脸上那种公事公办的颜色终于淡了点；维吉尔也爱他弟弟脸上一闪即逝的茫然和危险，又不敢留太多时间给没太有心机却够野性和直觉的小豹子思考，用活塞运动撞碎但丁那点碎片化的怀疑。

他们接吻。精液的味道、欲望的味道，还有爱的味道。维吉尔顺着私心在自己编织的美梦里加了点爱的要素，因此但丁也做出了合适的表演：他依着乱七八糟的本能去回吻。

这不对——但丁最后那点理智清明得像剑，插进他脑子里搅了一搅，这不对。我明明记得我背叛了维吉尔，我们是……

是什么呢？那把剑化在他颅内的高温和那个吻里。

总不会是敌人，但丁这么想着。

**Author's Note:**

> ※当时金主指定的梗是催眠常识改变梗，我俩的初设想是看但骂骂咧咧嫌麻烦还把和哥睡觉当成吃饭睡觉变魔人一样的日常活动，阿蛋还觉得一切尽在掌握呢，其实他连他的大脑都是哥哥的玩具了 ——  
> ※但是写的过程中我发现我流但丁根、本、就、没、有、常、识（）所以一下子就卡住不会写了，感谢金主没嫌弃我陪我一起改来改去改成了现在这样（悲）


End file.
